Skylar
Skylar is a self absorbed blue jay who is very smart. She has a satchel she carries around everywhere. .]] Early Life Skylar was born at Nearhurst Aviary. In Secrets of the Crown, Skylar reveals that the reason she chose to become a Familiar was that she wanted to learn about necromancy, the magic of raising the dead. After her sister, Jemma, died from eating a toxic berry, Skylar blamed herself for Jemma's death. Skylar began to research about necromancy, but the books in Nearhurst Aviary didn't give her enough information. She began to talk to the witch Agdaleen's sister about her search. Agdaleen's sister suggested that Skylar should join the Noctonati, and Skylar did. Aldwyn found out that Skylar was dabbling in necromancy in the first book. Physical Appearance A blue jay, blue with only a white underbelly and a black mask face that crosses down her neck. Gets a permanently singed feather on her left wing while performing a spell. In the books, it is mentioned that she wears a silver anklet studded with emeralds, the symbol of the Noctonati. Personality and Traits ''' Intelligent and cunning, Skylar chooses to attack enemies from a distance using magic and spells than charging them headfirst like her friends but will come to their aid no matter what the consequences are. Somewhat judgmental, she is a smart blue-jay with an incredible talent in illusions and memorization and also known for her usage of Storm Berries. '''Magic: : Has the power to create illusions and many other powerful spells, including the darker necromancy. Relationships Dalton Dalton is Skylar's loyal, as well as the oldest of Kalstaff's three apprentices. Dalton and Skylar are shown to have a really deep bond. Aldwyn Skylar is cross with him at first when he confesses he really was not a Familiar, but later forgives them and they quickly become great friends Gilbert They tend to argue a lot because his puddle visions don't work at the worst of times, but deep down, they are the best of friends. Jack and Marianne They are Aldwyn and Gilbert's loyals, and Skylar is friends with them, although they can not communicate. Kalstaff Skylar respects him and generally follows his orders. Loranella Loranella respects Skylar, and vice versa. Paksahara They are enemies, but Paksahara is impressed by Skylar's loyalty and determination and says that if Skylar joins her, then she could bring back what she most wants, her sister. When the Familiars travel to find the seven descendants, Gilbert has a puddle viewing of Skylar killing him with a crimson spear that shoots from the tips of her wings. Lathor the wolverine leader suggested the spell that involved the puddle viewing spear. Later, Paksahara tries to trick the Three by morphing into a frog. Aldwyn finds out which frog is Paksahara and Skylar kills Paksahara with the crimson spear spell. Mason Skylar's "boyfriend" according to Gilbert. He is the only one who calls her Sky besides Dalton. Appearances Skylar, as one of the main characters, and appears in all 4 books. ::: Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Familiars Category:Female Characters Category:Content